Fairy Tail (Enriant)
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore. The name of "Fairy Tail" represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate Location Fairy Tail's original location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild (until the arrival of Twilight Ogre). It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path. When the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared for 7 years, the remaining members could no longer afford to keep Fairy Tail's first building so it went into foreclosure. After they left it, they moved into a small tavern, that lies on top of a small hill, and made it their base of operations. Though upon arriving back in Magnolia town after their victory at the seventh edition Grand Magic Games, the guild's first building has since been rebuilt in the center of the city by the people of Magnolia town as a reward for their victory in the Grand Magic Games Events S-Class Mage Promotion Trial In the Fairy Tail Guild, the Trial (S-Class Mage Promotion Trial) is an event that is held every year, where the Master selects the most prominent members to participate in a trial in order to be promoted to S-Class Mages. Every year the trial is different and the venue also. Current S-Class Mages also take part in the Trial, to increase the difficulty of the task and make the Trial even harder to complete Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail Mages all display their Magic in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia and is a very famous turistic attraction Leaving the Guild Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so, however they are expected to follow three rules: # You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live # You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain # Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live Strength Fairy Tail is widely considered to be the most powerful guild of Fiore. They have around a hundred members. In spite of the guild's immense reputation and fame, becoming a member of Fairy Tail requires little more than the simple approval of the Guild Master, regardless of magical capabilities, former allegiances or the other members' opinion Magic Fairy Tail is in possession of three, extremely powerful magic spells that are used only by the Guild Master. These are Fairy Law, a spell who can defeat all the enemies in a giant radius while sparing the allies. Fairy Glitter, a spell who can completely obliterate a target, while damaging the area around it, and the Fairy Sphere, who can protect anyone under it's holy shielding, being the strongest defense spell in existence and able to withstand any attack Fairy Law.jpg| Fairy Glitter.JPG| Fairy Sphere-0.jpg| Synopsis Intro arc Dark Spring arc Members Navigation